


Dusk till dawn

by psychofairyy



Series: they just dont care [4]
Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, confused, im bad at tags, ok ill stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychofairyy/pseuds/psychofairyy
Summary: Brian needs to break things off





	Dusk till dawn

**Author's Note:**

> everything in this story is FICTIONAL none of this is real so please if you know or are any of the ones mentioned on the story just turn around now!
> 
> hi guys, its been a long time, sorry, i wasn't inspired. but here i am, and i know is very short, i know but it was needed

Roger was trying to get past everything, it wasn’t easy. Everyday was a battle, that he lost, most of the times. He tried to go to the studio and get past the sessions and the writings and not freak out every time he saw Chrissie leaning in and giving Brian a kiss. John was very committed to help Roger, they spent most sessions together and writing and every time Brian tried to make an approach John would interfered, telling him, gently, to fuck off. Roger would thank him and go back to write.

Freddie was very much committed to this new album, even though the meeting with Foster was a little bit of a disaster. Roger wasn’t one hundred percent sure that he would like the album that they’ve thought. They were going to a farm in the middle of nowhere to avoid distractions, he knew that deep down it was to avoid groupies, or wifes etc, if they only knew that the biggest distraction were themselves, they would send each one to a different continent.

Roger was keeping himself busy, packing his bags and trying to organize the lyrics that was flying around his head. Brian has tried to talk to him, but Chrissie was home, helping her husband pack his bag. When they left the house, Roger drove down the street, feeling Brian’s hand on his thigh. He tried to ignore, but it felt like burning, the place where his hand was felt like a 3rd degree burn. Freddie and John were already there. They hopped on the car and Paul drove them.

After what felt like days, but were actually a few hours, they finally arrived to the place. It was literally a farm, with a studio inside. When they got inside, Paul guided them up stairs, and showed them their rooms, as expected, Brian room was right next to his. Paul was about to guide John to show his room, downstairs, but Brian interfered.

“John can have my room” he said and Paul looked confuse “Me and Roger, we’ll share” and before John or Paul or even Roger could say something, Brian pulled Roger into the room and shut the door. “What the hell, Rog?”

“What Brian?” Roger sighed and threw his bag over the bed.

“I’m trying to talk to you for days and you’re ignoring me or being protected by John”

“I never asked him,” Roger looked as Brian, who was standing next to the door, watching him very carefully “he’s doing it because he is my friend”

“I’m your friend, Roger” Brian raised his voice and Roger felt anger burn inside him.

“BUT I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU” he screamed and looked at Brian, who was shooked “I’m in love with you Brian and I am suffering because you chose Chrissie” he downed his voice “You chose her over me, Brian. It was your choice” he exhaled and moved to go open the door, being blocked by Brian’s huge figure.

“You know why I did it, Rog. You cannot possibly think I would ever choose her over you in a normal situation.”

“That’s the problem, Brian. I don’t know anymore. I don’t know anything anymore, Brian.” The taller boy raised his hand and placed on Roger’s face “There was a time, that I was fucking sure, that you would chose me, but now days… You changed, Bri.” The blonde said and opened the door. He almost bumped into Freddie, John and Paul, all of them with scared looks on their faces, but John was more angry than surprised by the door suddenly being opened. Roger looked at them, for a second and then sprinted down the stairs and out of the house.

Brian was looking lost, a desperate look on his face.

“I told you, Brian” John said and then ran down stairs after Roger.

The rest of the day was stressing. Roger and Brian were on the edge, what ended up leading the other two over the edge with them. Roger was banging on the drums with so much anger that was too much for Freddie, who ended up screaming with the blonde who screamed back at him. Brian and John only watched while the two screamed deadly at each other, till Paul decided it was too much and interfered, sending both of them to their rooms. Roger marched upstairs banging the door so strong that the windows were shaken by the bang. Freddie lighted up a cigarette and sat on one on the stereos.

“Good fucking luck dealing with him today, Brian” he said letting the smoke out of his mouth “It’s your fault after all” he said almost in a whisper and John sighed, already knowing that it was time for Brian to blow up now.

“What did you said?” the curly sat down his guitar and stood up looking at Freddie.

“It’s your fucking fault, Brian!”

“It’s not” the taller screamed back at him.

“Of course it is. How could you do that to him?” Freddie stood up “You’ve been together since the early days of Smile, and you never had the decency to tell us!” he pointed at himself then to John, who now was in a sitting position, looking at his hands hanging loosely between his legs “You just kept him as a secret, from your bandmates and then, you started dating a girl and then you married the fucking girl. And even after you married the girl you just let things go, and Roger will not broke things with you because he loves you so much that he can’t see himself without you” he said so fast and so angry that Brian took a few steps back and sat down in the chair he was when they first started arguing. He looked lost and desperate, again, he didn’t know what to do, he was actually lost.

“You broke him, Brian” John was the one to speak. Freddie was now standing next to Paul, who took his cigarette and took a drag.

“I didn’t mean it” the taller said and John sighed.

“It doesn’t matter if you meant it or not, you did it!” Fred said and walked out of the room, going upstairs to his room and closing the door. Brian took a deep breath and looked at his feet.

“You have to break things off” John stood up and started to walk outside “either with Roger or with Chrissie” Brian stood up, following John upstairs “You’ll have to choose, Brian” he said and closed the door to his room. Brian took a deep breath before turn the knob, checking if the door was unlocked, it was. He opened the door carefully, seeing the slight silhouette of Roger in the bed, he looked like he was sleeping. Brian entered the room and started collecting a few items, he was intending to sleep in the spare room, down the stairs, but Roger’s voice stopped him.

“Where are you going?” he asked lowered.

“I’m gonna sleep in John’s room” he answered.

“Don’t be ridiculous, just lay here with me” he moved away, letting a space so Brian, could lay by his side. Brian smiled and felt a tear forming in his eyes. He dropped the items he had previously collected and lay on the bed. Roger moved close and tangled their legs and surrounded his arms on Brian’s slender torso. Brian hugged him by his shoulders and tried to bring him even closer, leaving a kiss on Roger’s hair.

“I promise you,” he started “I’ll break things off with Chrissie.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Roger said weakly.

“I promise you, Love,” he looked to Roger, who was know looking up, trying to find the curly’s  eyes “after we finish this album, and the tour. I promise you, babe.”

“Just don’t go anywhere, please.” the blonde said.

“I’m not going anywhere, Rog” he answered.

“I love you.” was all what Roger said.

“I love you too.” Brian answered lowing his head to give Roger a quick peck on the lips, the blonde rested his head comfortably on the taller collarbone. They both fell asleep not longer after. Brian didn’t dreamed that night, he barely actually slept. He needed to give this situation and end, mainly for the sake of the band. He was killing Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enhoyed and let me know in the coments if you guys enjoyed and if you think i should continue or not. 
> 
> p.s.: the name name of every part of this series is a song, that i recomend you guys listen while you read it or after.  
> feel free to drop a request and also follow me on tumblr https://truedisasterrr.tumblr.com/


End file.
